


He chooses

by Gavr3el (Y0s_Sub)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Warning for strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0s_Sub/pseuds/Gavr3el
Summary: A Fallout 4 Hancock/F!SS freeverse poem...
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 6





	He chooses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fallout 4, nor am I making any money from writing this fanwork, but the poem is most definitely mine. Don’t steal. It’s not cool.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a Fallout 4 Hancock/F!SS freeverse poem, and maybe a little bit with Hancock characterization. There’s not much more to say, except I’ll also be putting this poem at my deviantart—samhravale is my name there. I wrote this for Napowrimo 2020 and counted it toward my Camp Nano April 2020 wordcount goal.
> 
> Warning: Strong language.

“He chooses”   
By Yo/Gavr3el/SamhraVale and gods knows what other penname I’ve written under…  
Written 4/25/20

~

Runnin’ away from  
his problems  
and toward his next  
distraction—  
he’s afraid   
to be alive

He goes about  
his fucked up world  
lookin’ for his next ride,  
takin’ no shit  
from any fool  
dumb enough to  
walk before his eyes

He’s got no hope,  
no prayer

no reason

He may  
come to save a town  
through bloodied hands  
and being an “Old World”  
Freedom Man

He may  
drape himself  
in Hancock’s attire,  
but he’s got  
no sense of himself,  
save for his fear  
and his rage  
at injustice

And then the Survivor  
waltzes into his life  
  
Rockin’ his world,  
givin’ him a reason  
to draw breath

at last

Love and bullets  
and   
livin’ on a new high—

_He chooses Her_


End file.
